


Rapist

by orphan_account



Series: Smile [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Angst, Angry Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Gen, Lila Rossi Lies, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Part of the ‘Smile’ series.Lila decides to tell one of her tall tails, which has a direct consequence towards Adrien.What will happen?By the way, I wrote this fanfic ages ago on a whim so it might not make a whole lot of sense.
Series: Smile [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004577
Comments: 20
Kudos: 52





	Rapist

‘How dare you!’  
‘What the hell?!’  
‘I can’t believe you!’  
‘Not cool Adrien.’  
‘I thought I knew you but I guess not!’

‘I didn’t do anything!’

Adrien Agreste backed against the wall while everyone in his class was covering him. Kim, Alia, Ivan, Sabrina and Rose were yelling obscenities at him while Alya, Juleka and Mylene were comforting a sobbing Lila. Max and Nathaneal were nowhere to be seen while Chloe and Marinette were whispering hurriedly. Nino was watching the event unfold quietly.

‘Of course you did, you sociopath! You raped Lila!’ Rose slapped Adrien across the face, seething. 

Adrien rolled his eyes at the audacity of that statement, and rubbed his now throbbing cheek while slumping down against the wall. His eye was closed shut, as it was the receiving end of Kim’s fist. Everyone was staring at him now, wondering what they should do next. Adrien scrambled up and held his swollen eye and opened his mouth to speak. 

‘Why would you believe her? Do you honestly have any goddamn proof? Why would I rape Lila of all people for god’s sake? Why would I rape anyone?’

‘Because you’re that type of person Agreste.’

Something broke in Adrien once everyone had moved to let Nino storm through. Adrien slumped down again, and with his remaining eye, managed to squint and read Nino’s face. A cold, quiet rage plastered it, making Adrien bury his head in his knees. 

He was well and truly alone.

‘Rapists like you always blame the victim. I’ve been watching you, and I can tell that Lila is being truthful.’

Adrien stood up, anger building up in him. He locked eyes with Marinette and let the anger cool down. Hope seized Adrien’s heart.

‘Marinette, you don’t believe Lila, do you?’

Adrien stared at Marinette pleadingly, yearning for some help but everything stopped when she shrugged her shoulders apologetically. She did believe him, but didn’t want to do anything. Chloe shrugged as well.

Salty tears stung Adrien’s remaining eye as a rage that he had never experienced before bubbled inside of him. Adrien felt a laugh overtake him, and incredulous faces gawked at him, taken aback. Even Lila stopped her crocodile tears, and stared at him.

A smirk covered Adrien’s face, and he began to shout, yet when he was finished, he was barely whispering. 

‘Well fuck you then, fuck all of you! If you really want to listen to a lying bitch like Lila then be my guest! But when everything blows up in your face, don’t come to me crying and looking for comfort, since I’ll be laughing my head off at you. At all of you. 

Adrien felt his face break when he was finished and a sob wracked him as he threw his hands up in the air and dashed out of the door...

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end, my readers! Now, it's your time to imagine what happens next! Remember that you can continue this work, and post it as your own. Just remember to gift your work to me so I can read it.
> 
> Stay safe during these tough times.
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~2Random101~


End file.
